My Twin Sister is into Girls
by SeddieBenett
Summary: Melanie had always been interested in girls, and Sam knew that. How does she find out? A power-outage due to a severe storm. Femslash, Incest ... Hints of Cam. One-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey all. Haven't written this stuff in a loooooong time. Hehe. Hope you enjoy this twisted tale that I conjured up in my mind just now. Warning: contains femslash, incest and all the other good stuff. Rated M for a reason. No Seddie in this one, at all. The stuff in italics is either Sam's imagination or it actually happened/happens after this event. Depends on how you see it. Enjoy. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**_

* * *

**-My Twin Sister is into Girls-**

Melanie had always been interested in girls, and Sam knew that for as long as she could remember. It was a fact they both found out by complete accident.

One night, they had a severe storm and with it came a power outage which meant no electricity.

Also, the girls had to sit in Mel's bedroom, in complete darkness. Of course neither girl thought this idea safe and/or fun. The whole twenty-five minutes was completely and utterly boring. That was what Sam kept saying, anyway.

"I'm bored."

See?

Through the darkness, the sisters stared at each other, despite the inability to see anything. At least they could hear each other. Well, it turned out to be both good and bad. Melanie just babbled on and on about finishing school and Sam just zoned out because she had heard one of her least favorite words, 'school'.

"I just wanted to see what it was like," finished Mel.

Sam was lost in thought, but somehow caught on to how she had missed the past ten minutes of babble. She had missed something important, like some sort of sex-related conversation topic.

"What?"

"I know, it seems a little weird," replied Melanie. "But she was actually really sweet, and she knew what she was doing."

Now the other twin _really _wanted to find out what on earth her sister was going on about.

Wait, she thought, maybe…

Was Melanie a lesbian?

Nah. That couldn't be right. Mel was always talking about other guys and how they were nice, and stuff. If you're into girls, how could you possibly still be remotely interested in the opposite gender?

This was doing her head in.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Tracy was amazing in bed."

If Sam was drinking orange juice, it would have been all over the kitchen table in front of her by now. If Sam was eating a sandwich or something, it'd be stuck in her throat.

It wasn't that the girl was homo-phobic.

It just came as a shock, since it wasn't exactly the first thing to expect coming out of a mouth of someone you've known since birth. Literally. After chewing on this thought for a bit, she heard a sigh coming from the chair across from her.

A hand cupped hers and she knew it could only be Melanie's hand and then someone sat down beside her, on the squishy bed. Sam didn't dare pull away or move.

"Wow."

"I know," said Melanie.

"You like girls better than guys."

"I do."

"That must be… interesting."

A fleeting image of her best friend, Carly Shay, in a skimpy bathing suit flashed in her memory and she felt her cheeks grow hot and some faint throbbing in her crotch area. The girl instantly shook her head and it floated away. Still, the sensation of seeing another good looking girl, with her tiny waist and long legs sent her mind racing.

Was Sam a lesbian too?

Melanie's fingers stroked Sam's hand gently and somehow the girls wanted to be closer to each other.

So, despite it being pitch black in the bedroom, their fingers intertwined and slowly the two twins faced each other. Before long Melanie had pushed Sam backward onto the bed and straddled her hips, dry humping her just a little, to tease. The girls moaned softly in unison and lay down on Mel's bed, tangling together all their limbs.

Melanie pressed her body against Sam's, to which Sam didn't object. In fact, the more attention and grinding her sister gave her, the more she yearned and longed to take over. That was always her way.

"Mel," whispered Sam.

Their lips were not even inches apart, both of their minds were elsewhere and didn't care about consequences, or how wrong it was going to look, or anything. Both girls were breathing steadily but their hearts were just racing. That's when their mouths met, finally.

The moment Sam kissed Melanie, or vice-versa, was magic. But it wasn't over yet.

Ragged breathing, touching, tasting, tugging and a lot of other things were happening all at once, and Melanie decided to let Sam take over and be in control. She knew her sister liked to take charge all the time.

There were clothes flying off every which way, but they couldn't even see because of the darkness.

As soon as their clothes were off, both twins slid under Melanie's sheets and blankets and started over with their make out session. This time, it was a little more heated, passionate and intense.

Sam climbed onto Melanie and began rubbing her wet, warm pussy lips onto her sister's. As Sam leaked out more and more, the faster and harder Melanie grinded which was almost too much for the both of them.

They reached their climaxes simultaneously.

"Ooh, Sam," moaned Melanie.

"Mel… oh God…" moaned Sam.

It wasn't over yet.

Melanie dove under the covers, toward where Sam was still dripping all over the sheets and stuck her tongue inside the wet and waiting pussy. The girl threw her head back and bit her lip to stop a scream of pleasure. The other twin was enjoying herself immensely. Mel's fingers wriggled their way up to Sam's clit which was still throbbing.

Carly's face swam back into Sam's mind.

* * *

"_S-Sam… we shouldn't…" said her voice._

"_But you want to… and I… really want to," replied Sam's voice._

_Carly looked at the blonde girl and smiled softly, then nodded. The two giggled as Sam bounced onto the bed and grabbed her friend quickly, rolling directly on top of her, pressing her mouth onto the other girl's mouth._

* * *

"Melanie, fuck,"moaned Sam.

The girl spread her legs out more so that her sister could have more access to her.

* * *

_They rolled around on the sandy beach until her blue eyes were just staring into Carly's soft brown eyes._

_Before anything else was said or done to stop it, Sam was kissing her best friend, in public, in front of the whole world and in front of their other friend, Freddie. His mouth had dropped open, and the ice-creams he had been holding were now all over the sand. But the girls didn't care._

* * *

"Sam, cum for me," whispered Melanie.

She licked Sam's pussy a couple of times for encouragement and then waited. Her sister moaned and arched her back as she came a couple of times.

Mel was starting to drip now, just by the moaning of another girl.

It was time for Sam to have a turn at pleasuring Melanie, so she lightly pushed Sam's head a bit further down her body and gently wrapped her leg around her sister's shoulder. The twins began again. While Sam licked and sucked, Melanie rolled her hips trying to get her tongue further inside.

Her sister's fingers pushed inside to stroke her clit, which just drove her to the edge. When Sam asked for the girl to cum, she was already half way there.

Overall, the girl did a fantastic job, at least Mel thought so. Sam licked her lips and lay beside her twin.

"Wow."

"That's what I thought," replied Sam.

"Your first time with a girl and you pretty much hit it straight on."

Sam had to laugh at her sister's choice of words and clever word play. Melanie joined in and soon both of them were just naked, lying of Mel's bed and laughing at the stupidest things.

And then the lights were back on.

The power outage was no longer an issue. Melanie looked over at Sam, and she looked straight back.

"You're not planning on telling people about anything of tonight, right Sam?"

"Not a soul Melanie," replied Sam, clasping her sister's hand. "Not a soul."


	2. Chapter 2

**_author's note: Due to a few requests... Here's another little part of this story... I never intended it to be a "continuing story" but there you go. Enjoy._****  
**

**_disclaimer: I don't own iCarly._**

* * *

**-My Twin Sister is into Girls-**

A horny girl, never sleeps.

Melanie had been thinking about her all night and the two of them together created an image in her mind one wouldn't forget so easily. She lay awake rubbing her throbbing pussy, pretending Sam was there, on top of her… just like last night.

"Oooh," moaned the blonde softly, rubbing her own clit. "Oh Sam… Sammy, yes..."

As her fingers pushed further inside her, deeper, the girl bit back a soft scream but instead she whimpered with longing. Arching her back, Melanie's mind filled with desires beyond her control.

Sam was all she could think about. As she rolled onto her stomach and got up on her hands and knees, the girl moaned a bit louder and rubbing a lot faster, feeling slightly wetter by now and wanting sex. Just sex with anything.

Mel's foot balanced her as she gripped the blankets and humped the side of the bed.

"Melanie?"

It was Sam, and she had witnessed this erotic display from the door. She'd enjoyed it, and was already pushing her twin onto the bed and stripping both of them out of their pyjamas and underwear.

"Give it to me," whispered Sam, pushing her thigh between Melanie's.

She humped her leg quickly, panting, sweating and losing all control of the situation.

The two girls were now kissing each other, once again and their hands were all over each other's breasts, squeezing, pinching, pulling, pushing…. Everything all at once. Melanie moaned while Sam licked her neck slowly, then grinded her pussy onto her sister's leg while licking her sensitive spot. Sam groaned as Melanie thrusted her fingers in her pussy, feeling for her clit.

"Ahhhh Sam…. Ohhh yes… S-Sammm…" she moaned over and over, still being pleasured.

"You're amazing, Mel…. Yeah… cum for me, twin…. Oh please…." She whimpered and kept on licking, faster.

Both of them came at once.

Then Sam climbed directly onto Melanie, and started grinding her cum right into her sister's pussy. She kept wishing she had a dick, as it'd be a lot more fun, but as their staggering breaths became more rapid and out of place… they rubbed their pussy lips together hard and fast… panting…

Finally, they came again, and let go, falling onto the bed, beside each other. Melanie reached up and crashed her mouth onto Sam's passionately.

Their bodies rolled around and tangled together under the blankets, sweating a lot and trying to catch up with what had just happened.

"Whoa," panted Sam. "We should do this more often, Mel."

"Can I move here permanently?" Melanie whispered and pecked her twin sister's lips. "I wouldn't mind."

"Maybe you should come to school with me tomorrow."

Sam reached down and wrapped her arms around her sister's waist, pulling her close and kissed her gently. Melanie tangled her legs with Sam's and dreamed about going to school with her sister tomorrow… and what trouble and mischief they could get up to.


End file.
